<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】我的失忆丈夫 by APTX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116324">【索香】我的失忆丈夫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX'>APTX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established relationship?, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>山治在离开芭拉蒂的那天伤到了头，从此以后记忆每天都会重置。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】我的失忆丈夫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>七夕贺文</p><p>灵感来自【我的失忆女友】</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>山治在一个男人的怀里醒来。</p><p>他应该要炸毛的。如果是女士就算了，对方不仅是男人，还是陌生人，而且从触感他可以知道他们两个都一丝不挂。这里也不是他在芭拉蒂的房间。为什么他什么都不记得？他昨晚有喝醉成这样吗？</p><p>但山治却一点都不想跳起来把这个明显和自己发生关系的男人踢到连亲妈都不认识，反而感到前所未有的安心，还想把脸埋进这个带有一条巨大伤疤的胸膛里磨蹭几下。</p><p>他的头枕在男人结实的手臂上，面对着男人。他看不到对方的脸，但能听见他均匀的呼吸声，胸腔里的心脏强而有力的跳动。山治偷偷把鼻子凑到那小麦色的皮肤上嗅闻。那气息带着充满男子气概的麝香和一丝酒味，很好闻。</p><p>头顶上的呼吸变了，山治知道男人醒了。他还没想好该怎么问发生什么事，男人就开口了，带着一点刚睡醒的沙哑，低沉的嗓音将电流送下山治的脊椎。</p><p>「你叫山治，是芭拉蒂的厨师，你接受路飞的邀请，加入了草帽海贼团。我是罗罗诺亚．索隆，是你们的伙伴。你在加入的那天被攻击芭拉蒂的海贼克力克打到脑袋，从此以后记忆就一直停留在那一天，每天早上起床记忆都会重置。我们已经一起航行了三年两个月又十天，现在正在伟大航路后半段的新世界里。除了船长路飞和我以外，我们还有七个伙伴。」</p><p>山治默默的听着，感觉这个自称索隆的男人将这段话已经背到滚瓜烂熟了。也是，如果他们已经一起航行了三年两个月又十天，他一定不知道重复这段话几百万次了。</p><p>这一切听起来都非常天方夜谭，但山治不知道为什么就是觉得这男人说的是真的。他继续躺在男人怀里，任由男人的手在自己赤裸的腰上画圈圈。</p><p>「我们两个是恋人，今天是我们的交往纪念日。」男人用这句话做结束，但山治觉得有什么不对。</p><p>「不只是恋人吧？」山治说。他不知道自己为什么会这么想，但他就是觉得他们的关系不只如此。</p><p>索隆顿了一下，才继续说。「没错，我们已经结婚了。今天是结婚纪念日。」</p><p>「之前一起床就跟你说我是你丈夫，你的反应很不好，所以我退回恋人的身分，先试探，如果你能接受，再跟你说结婚的事。」索隆亲亲山治的头顶。</p><p>「所以每天早上你都被迫先离婚一次，之后再决定要不要再婚？」山治突然很心疼这个男人，虽然自己根本不认识他。</p><p>「对，但这是我的底线。我是个自私的混蛋，最多只能退回到恋人，要我装作跟你毫无关系，我做不到。」索隆收紧了环在山治腰上的手。</p><p>「我不知道我为什么会选择跟你结婚，我明明只爱Lady的，但我总觉得，如果是你，我可以接受。」山治抬起头，终于看见了男人的脸。</p><p>男人有着一头绿发，一只眼睛上有一条长长的疤痕，鼻梁高挺，左耳戴着三个金色耳坠，睁开的眼睛是红色的，但却不可怕，里面充满了柔情。</p><p>他是一个很帅的男人，山治有点看呆了。索隆挑起嘴角，凑过去吻住山治，山治马上回应。</p><p>吻到山治快没气了，索隆才退开来。他带着山治坐起身，伸手到床头柜上拿起一个小盒子。</p><p>「山治，跟我结婚。」索隆打开盒子，拿出一枚金色的戒指。</p><p>「好。」山治毫不犹豫的伸出左手，索隆将金环戴上他的无名指，接着自己也戴上盒子里的另一枚戒指。</p><p>山治吻上索隆时，能清楚的感受到他的放松和快乐。</p><p>***</p><p>他们离开独立的房间来到甲板上时，天才蒙蒙亮，除了他们两个，也醒着的就只有在瞭望台守夜的伙伴，但山治不知道是谁。身为厨师，山治的生理时钟一直都很准。索隆醒来的时间跟他没差多少，但他有种感觉那并不是剑士的正常作息，他只是为了配合山治，让他一醒来就能得知现况，而不会惊慌失措，才练出跟山治一样的起床时间。</p><p>果不其然，山治开始做早餐时，索隆已经坐在墙边的长椅上又睡着了。</p><p>早餐做好时，厨房门打开了，一群人鱼贯进入餐厅。</p><p>「我是路飞，要成为海贼王的男人。」戴着草帽的年轻黑发男孩说完，一头栽进食物里。</p><p>「早上好，山治君，我是娜美，这艘船的航海士。」一个漂亮的橘发女孩说，山治立刻发起花痴。但他扭到一半突然停下来，转头看向索隆。不过索隆并没有露出不高兴的神色，彷彿这个场景他已经非常习惯，只是挑起嘴角，眼中带着宠溺。</p><p>有了丈夫的许可，考古学家自我介绍时山治就毫不顾忌的转起了圈圈。所有人都向山治介绍完自己后，就开始大快朵颐。索隆从墙边站起身，走向山治，把他拉进怀里，深深的吻住他，才放开，坐下来吃早餐。</p><p>「厨师先生今天是罗罗诺亚呢！」罗宾看着山治的左手，露出微笑。</p><p>「唷嚯嚯嚯嚯，山治先生，索隆先生，恭喜恭喜！」布鲁克举起红茶致敬。</p><p>「是结婚纪念日的奇蹟吗？太SUPER了！」弗兰奇摆出姿势。</p><p>「还是因为七夕呢？」娜美也露出笑容。</p><p>「已经一年了呢！」乌索普说。「因为山治的状况不太稳定，这期间索隆被迫离婚了好多次，不需要在纪念日经历那种情节真是太好了。」</p><p>「我还记得索隆有一次跟山治说，山治却没能接受，结果索隆被踢到吐血了，画面好可怕呀！」乔巴心有馀悸的说。「还好今天不用包紮索隆。」</p><p>山治的心紧紧揪住。因为自己的症状，害丈夫每天早上都得提心吊胆害怕今天是不是会被分手，听起来甚至还有不但被分手还被狠踢的情况。似乎是感觉到山治的内疚，索隆伸手握住了山治，安抚的捏了捏。他的笑容告诉山治不要在意，但却让山治更有罪恶感了。</p><p>吃完早餐后，山治和索隆开始洗碗。山治还是觉得很难过，一直沉默不语。</p><p>「别想了。」索隆突然说。山治转头看他。「这不是你的错。要是我会因为每天被分手就受不了的话，一开始也不会跟你扯上关系了。」</p><p>索隆停下擦碗的动作，转向山治。「你今天对一切的接受速度比平常都快我很高兴，但如果你要为自己无法控制的状况内疚，我宁可你对我拳打脚踢。」</p><p>索隆对着山治伸出手，用拇指揉开他紧皱的眉头。「但不管你是什么样子，永远不要怀疑我爱你。」</p><p>山治扑进索隆怀里。他知道自己为什么会为这男人沦陷了。如果这个世界上真的有神明存在的话，他真希望自己的记忆能够不要重置。</p><p>「海军来袭！」</p><p>索隆和山治跑到甲板上，两艘军舰正在逼近。路飞一个火箭炮先飞上了其中一艘，索隆和山治也登上了另一艘。索隆三刀出鞘，山治的右腿起火燃烧。他们并没有在关注另一人，专心的各打各的，但偶尔需要使用合体技时，两人的配合却又天衣无缝，彷彿一辈子都在这么做。索隆脸上的笑容好灿烂，不是因为干掉了强敌，这些小兵根本不够看，而是因为能够跟挚爱并肩作战的喜悦。山治不由得为他倾倒。</p><p>没几分钟，两艘军舰就被收拾掉了。索隆收起刀，很自然的抱住山治，山治一个跃起，用空中步行带着索隆回到桑尼号。交换了一个吻，两人回到厨房把碗洗完。</p><p>***</p><p>下午，索隆到瞭望台锻鍊，山治在他们房间的书架上找到一本日志，发现自己每一天都有纪录。他翻到第一页。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来。一个叫路飞的傢伙告诉我，我离开了芭拉蒂，加入了他的海贼团，但在走的那天我被敌人打到了头，每天都会失忆。不知道该不该相信他。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>船上有个叫娜美的漂亮Lady</strong>
  <strong>，所以我决定留下来。不过有个绿头发的男人我看他不顺眼，很想踢他。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>山治翻到第二页。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来。我看了昨天的日志。我确实有写日志的习惯，而且这是我的字迹，所以应该不是伪造的。昨天的日志告诉我，那个叫路飞的说的是实话。娜美桑依然美丽，绿头发的傢伙依然讨厌，竟然污辱我的眉毛！我要叫他绿藻头！</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>第三页。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来。那个叫路飞的似乎对于每天要跟我说一样的话感到厌倦，虽然从日志看起来这才第三天而已。他把这份工作丢给了绿藻头。那混蛋说话很不客气，我踢了他一顿，他竟敢用刀砍我，好啊，我跟你槓上了！</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来。绿藻头告诉我发生了什么事。娜美桑建议把情况写下来，让我早上起来先看，这样就不用每天重复一样的话了，但绿藻头拒绝了，说他不介意每天重新告诉我一次。我看他是觉得自己的字很丑才不愿意写的吧。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来。绿藻头告诉我发生了什么事，看来我们已经一起航行一个月了。我不相信他，跟他打起来。好畅快，觉得开心。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来。绿藻头告诉我发生了什么事，看来我们已经一起航行三个月了。我不相信他，跟他打起来。他吻了我，搞什么！？</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来。娜美桑告诉我发生了什么事。从日志看起来，做这份工作的不是应该是那个绿藻头吗？为什么今天不是他？跟昨天的吻有关吗？虽然我不记得了。我决定去找他理论。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>又被吻了。我要踢死那个混蛋！</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX年XX月XX日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来。绿藻头告诉我发生了什么事，然后吻了我。我踢了他，但他没有反击，觉得不爽。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来。绿藻头告诉我发生了什么事，然后吻了我。我应该要生气的，但没有。我不懂这是什么心情。我为什么不生气？为什么不讨厌那个吻？我应该只为Lady</strong>
  <strong>而存在才对啊。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来，海军打过来了，我不知道我为什么会在一艘海贼船上，但我似乎也是海贼，而且被悬赏了。虽然不懂为什么，但我才不会乖乖挨揍。我把海军踢回他们的军舰上，那个叫索隆的剑士浑身沾满敌人的血，三把刀在阳光下闪着森森白光，我觉得心跳有点大声。他是谁？为什么看着他心脏就躁动不安？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>他走过来，打量我，似乎在确定我有没有受伤。哼，老子才没那么弱。我这么告诉他。他挑起嘴角，说：「我知道。」然后就走了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>呜！心脏你给我慢下来！</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来。绿藻头告诉我发生了什么事，然后吻了我，我回吻了他。他的笑容好可爱。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一个陌生的房间醒来。绿藻头告诉我发生了什么事，然后吻了我。看来我们昨晚登上了一个岛，而且做了。屁股好痛。我在写这个日志的时候绿藻头去旅店楼下找吃的。回来的时候我们已经可以把早餐当午餐吃了。我们一整天都没有离开旅店。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生船上的陌生房间醒来。有个绿发男人浑身是绷带的躺在我趴着的床上。他是谁？为什么看着他遍体麟伤的样子我会如此心痛？我发现自己的状况也没好到哪去，也是全身是伤，但似乎比这个绿藻头好多了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>一只自称为驯鹿的狸猫走进来，说他是草帽海贼团的船医，帮我和绿藻头都检查一遍后，他告诉我发生了什么事。原来我跟这个绿藻头在交往啊。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在乔巴离开后偷亲了绿藻头，感觉好熟悉，但我不喜欢他不回应我。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>快点醒来啊！</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来。绿藻头告诉我发生了什么事，然后向我求婚了。我一脚踢飞他的戒指。谁要跟臭男人结婚啊？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>绿藻头躲我躲了一天，我浑身不自在。搞什么？我又没有错，为什么…</strong>
  <strong>如此难过？</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一艘陌生的船上醒来。娜美桑告诉我发生了什么事。我看了日志，原来我昨天拒绝了这个叫绿藻头的男人的求婚，难怪今天都没看到他，他应该很伤心吧。我们这样算是分手了吗？为什么这个念头会让我感到心碎？我根本不认识那男人，甚至不知道他长什么样。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在瞭望台找到他。他很好认，毕竟全船只有他一个是绿头发。他没在锻鍊，也没发现我来了，只是坐在长椅上看着手中的戒指。我在他身边坐下，把他吓了一大跳，戒指从他手中飞出去，在空中被我一把抓住。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我看着戒指。那是一个朴素的金色圆环，没有任何花纹，只有里面刻了一些字。字迹很丑，明显是他自己刻的。上面写着『I Will Love You No Matter What</strong>
  <strong>』。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我的眼睛突然模糊一片，一直到索隆用手指抹掉我脸颊上的眼泪，我才知道我哭了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「我不会强迫你。」他说。「但我希望你能收下，不戴也没关系，我只是想让你知道我爱你。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「我看了日志。」我说。「你不觉得很辛苦吗？」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「值得。」他说。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一个陌生人的怀里醒来。我先踢了这男人一顿，他才鼻青脸肿的告诉我发生了什么事。原来我昨晚接受了他的求婚。真是抱歉啊，未婚夫。我用吻补偿他。我喜欢他的笑容。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我们今天结婚了。草帽海贼团举办了盛大的婚礼，虽然来参加的就只有船员。索隆脸上仍然带着被我踢的伤，但我从没看过他笑得那么灿烂。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在索隆的戒指里用菜刀也刻了一行字。我的字漂亮多了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I Will Remember You</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我希望永远不会忘记今天。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一个陌生人的怀里醒来。我本打算先踢这男人一顿再说，但腰好痠害我出不了腿。男人被我弄醒了，他告诉我发生了什么事。原来我们昨天结婚了，昨晚洞房，难怪我屁股这么痛。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我无法理解自己为什么会跟一个男人结婚，但他怀里很舒服，所以我又躺了一下，直到我的脑袋告诉我再不去做饭会有严重的后果。我不知道那个后果是什么，但我决定不要冒险。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>看着船长的吃相，我想我知道那个严重的后果是什么了。我的腰还是很痠，于是索隆帮我洗碗。我从后面抱住索隆，觉得好幸福。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>这个人是我老公～</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一个陌生人的怀里醒来。竟然被男人抱着睡觉，恶心死了！他还说他是我的丈夫！？有没有搞错啊！？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我狠踢了这男人一顿。直接踹在他肚子上的一脚让他吐血了。哼，死了最好，竟然敢碰我！</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我的手上竟然还戴着戒指，我把那玩意儿拔下来，砸在他身上，怒气冲冲的出了房门。娜美桑告诉我发生了什么事，并证实我的确跟那男人结婚了。哎呀，这下尴尬了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>那男人在医疗室里躺了一天。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我把戒指捡回来，里面的字让我心里闷闷的。我看着左手无名指，指根的地方比较细，而且颜色比其他皮肤白，显然我戴这个戒指很久了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我把指环套回手上，心好像舒服了一点。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一个陌生人的怀里醒来。我还没清醒，那个男人就把我压制住，一股脑的把一切告诉我。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>读过日志，看来我昨天把他害得不轻。既然这样，为什么还要坚持跟我一起睡呢？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>乔巴说我的情况时好时坏，有时候很轻易就能接受，有时候却极力反抗，他不知道为什么会这样，也不晓得该怎么预测。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>弗兰奇提议在睡前给我戴上手铐脚镣，避免我一睡醒，索隆还没来得及解释就被我痛殴一遍。索隆叫他少变态，弗兰奇却觉得索隆在称讚他，真是个怪人。但即使索隆被我家暴，却还是不愿意束缚我，让我的心暖暖的。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一个陌生人的怀里醒来。虽然我不认识这个人，但却不讨厌他。他醒了，告诉我发生了什么事，原来这个叫索隆的男人是我的恋人。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我从没想过自己会找个男人当恋人，但我喜欢他。他让我觉得安心。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>吃完早餐后，娜美桑把本来要帮我洗碗的索隆找去。我忍不住好奇，躲在门后偷听。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「山治君的戒指呢？」娜美桑问。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「我没跟他说我们结婚了。」索隆回答。</strong>
</p><p><strong>原来我们结婚了吗？我怎么…</strong> <strong>好像不讨厌这个想法。</strong></p><p>
  <strong>「为什么？」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「先说我们是恋人，如果他能接受再跟他说结婚的事。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「我说你干嘛这么累呢？分开睡不就好了吗？至少不会一起床就被踢。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「他是我丈夫，我要抱着他睡。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「真是固执。但你不固执，也不可能追到山治君吧。辛苦你了。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「不会。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>索隆回厨房后，我毫不隐瞒刚刚偷听的事实，并跟他要戒指，他灿笑着替我戴上。吻着他的唇，我在心里谢谢他没有放弃我。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一个陌生人的怀里醒来。抱着我的男人马上也醒了，他告诉我发生了什么事。我能听出他其实还没睡醒，但还是很努力的跟我解释。我亲亲他冒出胡渣的下巴，他全身都变成粉红色真可爱。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>吃早餐的时候，罗宾酱看着我手上的戒指，跟索隆道贺：「看来今天很顺利。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「嗯。」索隆只应了一声，我为他对女士没礼貌踢了他一脚，但即使如此他看起来心情还是很好。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一个陌生人的怀里醒来。抱着我的男人马上也醒了，他告诉我发生了什么事。我不相信他，把他踢了一顿。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>那傢伙今天一整天都盯着手里的某个东西。虽然我讨厌他，但我更不喜欢他不看着我。我去找他打架，他很配合。我能感觉他有认真，像是在发洩什么。无所谓，他看着的人是我，这样就够了。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一个陌生的房间里醒来。除了不在芭拉蒂让我感到奇怪以外，我还有另一种奇怪的感觉，好像我应该要跟什么人一起睡才对。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>怎么可能呢？我都单身19</strong>
  <strong>年了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>娜美桑告诉我发生什么事。原来我已经22</strong>
  <strong>岁了，还有个男性恋人。昨天遭到海军袭击，我的恋人受了重伤，现在正躺在医疗室，所以昨晚才没抱着我睡。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>那我为什么没有陪在他身边？我问娜美桑。娜美桑有点支支吾吾，后来说因为我们吵架了。我觉得娜美桑没有说实话，但我才不会拆穿女士的谎言。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我想去看这个所谓的恋人，但又觉得我应该要先回房间一下，具体要做什么我不确定。回到房间后我知道了，我要先看日志。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>看完日志我明白了。昨天我一整天都没有想起我跟索隆的关系。不用说丈夫了，我连恋人都不承认。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我到医疗室找索隆。他已经醒了。门打开时他看着我的眼神中好像在寻找什么，之后放松了下来。我什么都没说，但他却似乎马上就知道我今天的状态怎么样。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在床边坐下。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「还好吗？」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「嗯。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「今晚能回房间睡吗？」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「可以。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「好。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>他有怪物般的恢复力真是太好了。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
  <strong>年XX</strong>
  <strong>月XX</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在一个陌生人的怀里醒来。抱着我的男人马上也醒了，他告诉我发生了什么事。我不是很相信，但外面有点冷，他的体温很舒服，所以我没有马上踢开他。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>吃早餐的时候，娜美桑问起明天要怎么过，我才知道原来明天是我们的结婚一周年纪念日。虽然我不讨厌索隆，但听到我们已经结婚一年了还是很没有实感。索隆看出我的犹豫，告诉我我不需要有压力，跟平常一样就好了。喔，不讨厌好像升级为喜欢了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>今天是风平浪静的一天，我们过得很普通。索隆似乎不是个会轻易表露情感的人。不知道他是本来就这样，还是因为每天都必须接受不确定我是否会记得他的残酷考验，才被磨练成如此冷淡。但即使如此，我仍然能清清楚楚感受到他对我的爱意，就连我们打架的时候都是。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>等到今天结束，我已经再次深深爱上了这个男人。虽然明天才是纪念日，我决定今天就提前庆祝，谁知道我明天还会不会记得爱他的感觉。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我知道我以前就曾经多次许愿记忆不会重置，但是从来没有成功过。所以，神明在上，我祈求你，记忆重置没关系，但至少明天，明天就好，请让我在索隆解释完后马上就接受他。要是他在结婚纪念日被丈夫讨厌，我会恨死自己的。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>山治合上日志，回想今天早上的情景。他似乎真的很快就接受了索隆的说词，而且甚至自己提出了他们不只是恋人的说法。是昨天的意念太深，还是上苍真的听到了他的祈祷？</p><p>不管是哪个，山治都很高兴他没有在结婚纪念日家暴自己的丈夫。把日志放回架子上，山治前去厨房，打算做一顿超级大餐。</p><p>***</p><p>那天晚上，回到房间，索隆把山治抱在怀里，但似乎没有要做什么。</p><p>「不做吗？」山治以为索隆会把握机会，趁自己还有记忆的时候好好享受。</p><p>「我想抱着你就好。」索隆说着，将鼻子埋进山治蓬松的金发里，深深吸了口气。</p><p>「你为什么从来没有放弃？」山治靠着索隆的肩膀问。</p><p>「因为我爱你。」索隆吻着山治的头顶。「而且这样我就可以让你每天都重新爱上我。」</p><p>「但我又不是每天都有重新爱上你。」山治好笑的说。日志清清楚楚的纪录了，有时候可是彻底的失败呢。</p><p>「那就表示我隔天要更努力。」索隆一点都没有洩气。</p><p>「你这个被虐狂。」山治摇摇头。</p><p>「无论如何，我都会爱你。」索隆望着山治，眼中的坚定让山治红了眼眶。</p><p>「我真希望我能记得你。」索隆每一天都在履行刻印在戒指里的誓言，但他自己刻在索隆戒指里的誓言却从来没有做到过。</p><p>「只要你陪在我身边，我这一生就别无所求。」索隆将山治的眼泪一一吻去，最后复上他的唇，山治在这个吻中嚐到自己眼泪的咸味。</p><p><strong>我不配拥有这个男人。</strong>山治在心中祷告。<strong>我愿放弃一切，只求这个男人不再为我伤心。</strong></p><p>***</p><p>山治在一个男人的怀里醒来。</p><p>他的头枕在男人结实的手臂上，面对着男人。他看不到对方的脸，但能听见他均匀的呼吸声，胸腔里的心脏强而有力的跳动。山治偷偷把鼻子凑到那小麦色的皮肤上嗅闻。那气息带着充满男子气概的麝香和一丝酒味，很好闻。</p><p>头顶上的呼吸变了，山治知道男人醒了。在男人开口之前，山治就说话了。</p><p>「我叫山治，是芭拉蒂的厨师，我接受路飞的邀请，加入了草帽海贼团。你是罗罗诺亚．索隆，是我们的伙伴。我在加入的那天被攻击芭拉蒂的海贼克力克打到脑袋，从此以后记忆就一直停留在那一天，每天早上起床记忆都会重置。我们已经一起航行了三年两个月又十一天，现在正在伟大航路后半段的新世界里。除了船长路飞和你以外，我们还有七个伙伴。」</p><p>山治非常顺口的说出了这么长一段话，他的脑袋前所未有的清晰。抱着他的男人屏住了呼吸。山治坐起身，看着瞪大眼睛的绿发男人。</p><p>「我们一年又一天前结婚了，昨天是我们的结婚纪念日。」</p><p>山治伸手到床头柜上拿起装着戒指的小盒子。</p><p>「索隆，跟我结婚。」山治打开盒子，拿出一枚金色的戒指。</p><p>坐在那里的绿发男人张着嘴却说不出话，头发支楞着一脸蠢样。山治笑着拉起他的左手，将戒指套进他的无名指，再拿出另一枚戒指，帮自己戴上。</p><p>「你可以亲吻新郎了。」</p><p>索隆流下眼泪，朝山治扑过去。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>